


Absent - a Damia's Children missing scene

by edenkings



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Laria reflects, Raven-Lyon shenanigans, The Toweryard is the new airport arrival hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenkings/pseuds/edenkings
Summary: Laria returns home for her seventeenth birthday.





	

Absent - A _Damia's Children_ Missing Scene

When she returns home for her seventeenth birthday, everything and nothing has changed. She is the only one who has been away from home, the only one to be on Clarf for a year, and Laria knows that she is the one who has  _really_  changed.

Her parents are the same, and while their ‘Dinis are perhaps a little taller, so is she, and it seems to make little difference to them, though they are all pleased that she looks so well.

Her brothers are the same, though Thian is now bigger than she – a shock that she has to reach up to ruffle his hair. Rojer is a teenager now, all arms and legs and pimples and grumpy. He will overtake her in height soon enough too. Zara has taken over her bedroom, she knows, and her pony.

Petra cries when Laria picks her up, foremost in her mind the distress at this stranger who has scooped her up. Their mother takes her, soothing the distress, trying to present Laria as sister and friend, and Petra will have none of it.

Petra is not yet two, and Laria has not seen her for a year.

Ewain too, is shy, clinging to their father’s leg, peering at her with a thumb in his mouth. She crouches down to his level, waves her fingers, emotes love and affection. He buries his face into the familiarity of their father’s shipsuit.

Morag is a relief, as she jumps and dances around Laria with her ‘Dini’s and Zara’s, dragging Kaltia in too. Kaltia’s hesitancy lasts only until she hears their father’s approval. At five, she has grown, she is speaking coherently, telling stories about school and Teacher.

How much Laria has learned on Clarf! And how much she has missed here on Aurigae.

 

 


End file.
